


Set His Mind To Stealin'

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After failing to confess her feelings to Adrien again, Marinette follows Alya's advice that maybe she just needs to work out her frustrations and get her first time out of the way first. With Alya's boyfriend Nino. Alya might be planning something bigger for Marinette. Commission for bscommissions
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	Set His Mind To Stealin'

"Hi, Nino." Marinette had very little idea what to say or how to express the awkward feeling of kneeling half-clothed on the bed in front of her best friend's boyfriend, even when said best friend was beside her and rubbing her shoulders encouragingly. The conversation had been on for about twenty minutes, but once the clothes came off, she was flush again, staring down at Nino in his boxers, ready to take the plunge. Or at least, as ready as she felt as she could be. "You're okay with this, right? A-and Alya, are y--"

"Yes, we are," Alya said. It was the third time she'd reassured her. "We've agreed on this plan for a whole day. It's fine."

"You're really cute," Nino added. "If you want to have sex with me, and Alya is okay with it, it sounds great to me." He reassured her, relaxed back casually against the bed and playing it cool.

With a dizzy and shaky sigh, Marinette wasn't sure if she had doubts or just wild nerves. She really did want to do this, intense as it was. Marinette had completely failed to ask Adrien out with all of the right opportunities in place, set up to succeed only to crash and burn miserably, and now she was stuck full of questions and confused, aimless, foggy little frustrations she wished she had a clear sense of how to deal with. Tongue-tied and frustrated beyond all sense, Marinette had failed to do the one thing she needed to do. The one thing that she was supposed to do, and she'd instead just completely blown it. Again.

Alya reasoned that Marinette needed to have sex. Simple as that. She was pent up and anxious due to lack of sex and a desperation that was only going to make things worse if she didn't deal with it soon. Marinette wasn't proud of that fact, but she felt like Alya was right, insane as this was. Marinette needed to have sex to deal with the mental fog and the confused, cloying panics that kept her wiry and needy, and her best way forward was to give in. The matter of which boy she had sex with came next, and Alya felt like she had to make the obvious suggestion: her boyfriend. It wasn't a joke, and she promised it would work out. Nino was a friend she could be comfortable around, someone who she could trust.

Her hands reached forward. "Let's do this," she said. She felt like she needed to try and find some shred of stability, reaching for his boxers and starting to tug them down, crawling forward along the bed and trying to keep herself under some shred of control. There didn't feel like much she could do, though; she was clumsy, anxious, reaching for Nino's lap and tugging them away, and she was not prepared for the sight of his thick cock to dam near unfurl before her shocked eyes, a widening pulse of heat and panic that left her full of concerns and confusions as she stared upon. A long, girthy cock rose upward, and she froze in place at the mere sight of it.

"Oh, did I forget to mention how big my boyfriend is?" Alya asked, lying halfway on top of Marinette, leaning over her shoulder and admiring the sight of her squirming. "Nino's cock is great. You can say it, I won't get jealous."

Staring shakily down at the thick shaft, Marinette found herself speechless, shakily trying to make sense of emotions creeping upon her with intensity and heat that felt like it was all a bit too much to deal with. She was shaken down to her very core, full of questions. In here deepest fantasies of having sex with Adrien, his cock was half of the monstrous shaft staring her down now. "I didn't know they could be this big," she whined. Fingers in her hair gently eased her forward, pushing her toward the opportunity for pleasure, making Marinette shudder with a raw, helpless acceptance that had her giving in. Had her hopelessly accepting that this really was what she was about to do.

Nervous kisses fumbled against the cock, moving up and down the shaft in shows of complete surrender, a helpless push into all the emotions and the needs that she wasn't the least bit sure how to deal with. Every caress of Marinette's tongue along Nino's cock felt like surrender, felt like a gesture of greedy acceptance of these insane feelings, a pleasure that she just had to let take her. Nino sat back, keeping calm as he watched the cute girl explore along his cock. "You're going to do great," he told her, and she shook under the surprise and fever of this encouragement.

Alya's lingering presence behind her was intense. Powerful. The fingers in her hair continued to guide her, as she cooed, "I know my way around my boyfriend's cock, and I'm happy to show you how he likes it. Just follow my lead, okay?" She was determined to see Marinette take this pleasure and to give in to all of it, to accept sensations much wilder and more intense than she was necessarily prepared to deal with, and she knew that her expert touch could guide her deep.

First, that involved having her head guided in broader motions to lick from base to tip, lavishing every inch of the long, throbbing cock in saliva, tending to it and giving up to the pleasure and the insanity of pure delight, bringing on a rush of pure need and desire that she was eager to get lost to. There was a lot to take in here, but Marinette was eager to learn, eager to explore. Kissing and licking across every inch of his shaft, Marinette got to explore how not so scary Nino's big cock was when she got down to business, finding that it all ran smoother than expected, with murmured approval and compliments from both parts of the couple offering their bed to her helping to further encourage her sink down deeper.

Then came the guidance of her lips up to the head of his cock and that firm push down, Alya’s whole palm on the back of her head as she guided her down. "It's not scary, I promise," she said, and Marinette opened wide, trying to fit the girthy cock past her lips, surprised she could get it in without unhinging her jaw, and accepting the pushes down. Her hand grasped his base, fumbling to pump and stroke, but really just hoping she could get a grip on capable of stopping Alya from pushing her too far down, as she explored the possibilities of sucking Nino's cock more and more, as her mouth embraced his shaft.

It was difficult to think about Adrien in a time like this. Nearly impossible, in fact; she was giving up to something so strange, focused on Nino and on the idea that what she wanted most was to give up to it, complete surrender to these pleasures and to terms that seemed too crazy to deal with. Lust filled her, demanded from Marinette a foggy mess of emotions and heats she didn't really try to pull back from, pushing harder and indulging in pleasures too reckless to deal with, unbelievable pulses of want and of lust that hit her just right and left no time at all to keep her thoughts straight.

"You can take him deeper than you think," Alya moaned, keeping up the encouragement, nibbling on Marinette's ear as she urged her down deeper. Nino's cock passed into her throat, and as her friend gagged, she caressed her cheek. "Relax your throat, and you'll be fine. I promise, you just have to focus." She warmed her over with affection and adoration, cloying little sweeps of love and sweetness meant to help her ease into this pleasure, keeping Marinette under some sense of understanding and focus. Marinette followed the suggestion, and found herself more readily accepting of this attention, and deeper into his throat she went.

"You're really good at this," Nino groaned, as the warm mouth sloppily sucking on his cock embraced him deeper. "Alya couldn't get me down this deep her first time. You're a natural, and if you can handle my cock, then Adrien is going to be really lucky to have you."

Adrien. This was supposed to be about clearing her head and blowing off steam so she could get with Adrien. The realization shook her a bit, left Marinette Confused as she continued her steady service, fumbling through the burden of aimless thoughts keeping her helpless and unfocused. She just kept sucking, taking the cock into her throat and accepting that she could handle every inch of Nino's huge dick better than she realized. Her eyes looked up with a mix of thankful excitement and smoldering lust toward Nino, knowing she shouldn't have been this worked up over her best friend's boyfriend, but unable to help herself.

"I think it would be hot if you came on her face," Alya moaned, and as she pulled Marinette back, the girl gasped for air, shivering as she licked ta the head. "Oh, and look at that. Do you like sucking cock now, Marinette?"

"It's so good," she moaned, hand pumping faster along his shaft. "You can cum on my face if you want to. I think that sounds really nice." Marinette was highly suggestible in this state, fumbling through whatever she was told and accepting it. The result? Nino groaning loud, hot compliments to the cute girl whose face he came all over, leaving her dizzy and fumbling as she whined out in bliss, as she took the cum all over her face and relished in the unrelenting thrill of being made a mess of. Hot streaks of cum all across her features made a grand mess of Marinette, and she could not have been happier to give up to this all.

Nino lay back with a smile, sucking down shaky breaths. "That was great. Was it really your first time?"

Visibly blushing underneath the cum dripping from her face, Marinette nodded. "I've never done things like this with a boy before. And you're... You're a lot." She looked down at his cock, still rigid, still just as big. "I don't know if it will fit in me, but I thought the same thing about my mouth."

Alya slipped away. "Nino has great control. He's never hurt me at all during sex. Well, except the times I like to get rough." She leaned and kissed her man, who gave her hair a tug and coaxed a shaky, wild moan from her lips. "Mm, don't get me too horny, Nino. This is for Marinette; we can have fun later." She kissed him back again. Harder.

"I'll take good care of you," Nino promised. He guided Marinette down onto her hands and knees toward him, her perky butt up high in the air as Alya undressed her lower body, getting her out of anything that would get in the way of letting her boyfriend take her virginity.

Marinette went where she wanted to go, hanging there in wait, a tense and shaky mess of desire full of tense feelings and needy emotions, ready to indulge in this pleasure and not knowing how deep this mess would run, but she was ready to find out. "I'm ready," she said, and it only felt like half of a lie, as she tried her best to prepare for the treatment about to take her by storm, as her virgin pussy dripped down onto the bed with desperate arousal she hadn't even realized was so bad until she was on the spot.

One hand found Marinette's hip. Nino held his cock in the other, moving with great care to guide himself forward and ease his way slowly into her snug hole, starting to push forward with slow, ready acceptance, the pleasure hitting strong and with little sense of restraint or care to it. "I'll be gentle," he promised, and worked in slowly. His hips moved with grace and composure, controlling his penetrations as each thrust eased a little bit deeper into her, rocking in motions that soothed her body into accepting his thick cock, even as he tightened up and let out a hot groan, feeling the shaky rush of need that came from pushing into such an incredibly tight hole.

Tightening fingers dug into the bedsheets as Marinette steadied herself as best she could. She didn't say much, holding onto the tensions inside of her and simply trying to compose herself as best she could, finding that it was not as easy as she could have liked it to be, but full of a hot, senseless determination, ready to seek out whatever depths of pleasure she needed to. Moans charged with shaky, helpless pulses of delight followed from her lips, and Marinette was in way over her head, trying to contain herself while losing all semblance of control in the process, aching deeper into the senseless pulse and throb of letting herself go completely. Everything about this treatment felt like it was too good to be true, but she held strong, giving in to the pleasures and learning her way through having her virginity taken, proud of herself for being able to handle this all.

Alya lay by her side, getting her hands all over Marinette, whether across her bare butt or up her top to toy with her breasts. "It feels amazing, doesn't it?" she asked, even bringing her hands upon Marinette's face to smear some of her facial around and make a bigger mess of her. Marinette welcomed all of it.

"I don't want it to stop," Marinette whined, a confession that further left her slipping away from what she had been dealing with. "I-I once peeked at Adrien. IN the shower at school. I didn't mean to. But I saw him naked, and I... Nngh, Nino is so much bigger. And size..." She strayed off, dizzily trying to keep from saying too much about the boy she was trying to work up the courage to ask out, as Nino's thrusts continued in earnest, penetrating further into her. He worked up a nice pace now, fucking her deep and letting her feel much more of his size now. All of it. She was having a crisis here, and she knew she was losing herself to the desire and the heat that came with it all, fumbling her way through a hazy mess that continued to plunge her deeper and deeper.

"You can say it," Nino groaned, holding firmer onto her hips. "I won't tell him about this." His smile was bright as he fucked her, letting the pace pick up as she grew more comfortable with him, as her inner walls relaxed and loosened up, yielding to his fat cock and embracing the idea of letting it fill her. Marinette's body was receptive as could be to these desires, and she was hopelessly incapable of controlling herself on the wild plunge down. He had her giving in, had her melting under the delight and the ecstasy of giving up to all of it, the pleasure setting her aflame and leaving her with no space to think clearly.

"Size really does matter!" she gasped. "I want to pretend it didn't, but every fantasy I've ever had is being put to shame. I don't know how Adrien could ever feel this amazing!" The pleasure of being challenged by his size left her floored, arms threatening to give out as her hips began to rock back against his motions, deft rolls that met him and urged him to fuck her faster, as he hilted inside of her now with his thrusts. She didn't know how to help herself, and her shaky whines came with pleas for faster sex, struggling to hold onto herself, letting Alya keep playing with the cum on her face. She didn't care about anything now other than giving in fully.

"Maybe you need to find a man who has a cock that can satisfy you," Alya said, pushing now into something devious, playing the devil on her shoulder as she kept the pace up. "I didn't think you'd come away with this lesson, but if size matters, how can you settle for Adrien and his small dick?" She stoked the flames, pushing on against the plan and indulging now in what she was thoroughly prepared to make a reality.

"I shouldn't cum inside," Nino groaned. "But I'm close, Marinette, how are y--" Her orgasmic shrieks cut him off, the surge of pulsing desire that struck her giving Nino all the answers he needed, exciting him with the flare of lust and surprise that came on so strong. It was sudden, but he was ready for it, drawing back and holding firm onto his cock, needing only a few pumps to cum all over her ass, glazing the round cheeks in ropes of cum that settled onto the skin, his smile widening.

Marinette buried her face into the bed to suppress the thrashing pleasures hitting her, to hide the shame and embarrassment of this attempt to get 'ready' for Adrien instead leaving her unsure that Adrien could ever make her happy after what Nino was giving her. Nothing about this felt fair at all, but the pleasure was remarkable, so intense that, had she had more time, she wasn't sure she would have actually asked Nino to pull out.

"You took his whole cock," Alya said, praising her friend some more, running her fingers through her hair. "I didn't get that far on my first go. Either you're amazing at this, or you really are a size queen."

"I think it's both," Nino groaned. His hands caressed Marinette's backside and down to her pussy again, rubbing at her slick pussy. "Want to go again?"

"I do." With a shaky whine and a writhe of her body, Marinette pushed her way up, starting at her top and frantically trying to get it off. "Can I be on top this time?" she asked, baring her breasts, fuller and plumper than Alya's by a fair measure, which made his eyes all the more excited to fall upon them as he sat back, patting his thighs and inviting her on knowing he'd have them in his face all the while. "Uh... If you still want me to, Alya. Do you want a turn?"

"No, I love watching Nino fuck you. Go have at him." She brought her hand down across his ass with a playful swat, making Marinette shriek in surprise as she hastily fumbled her way over toward Nino again.

It was Marinette's turn to be in charge now. To set the pace and do her part to give him the pleasure he wanted, and it all seemed almost too insane to be real, but there was no way to deny how much pleasure awaited her. She was helpless and full of desire, grabbing clumsily at Nino's cock and settling herself down onto him, straddling his lap and pushing down his cock. she should have been calmer about this, should have been ore restrained. Patient. She didn't have time for that. As she came down onto his dick, she felt herself give up to the helpless pulse of desire and want that was simply too grand to believe.

Once she got down onto his cock again, the desperate degree to which she was lost became evident. She pushed her breasts into his face, gipping the headboard of the bed and starting to buck, fucking herself down onto his cock with a fever and a need that didn't feel like the actions of a freshly deflowered girl trying to get used to sex and have some experience to calm herself down. She moved like a needy wreck hooked specifically on the cock inside of her and ready to lose herself to giving up fully. No restraint, no sense. Just merciless, frantic pleasure, just a plunge into madness hitting the mark perfectly, leaving her without a shred of control or restraint now. "I can't get enough!" she gasped.

"Geez, you love my boyfriend's dick as much as I do," Alya purred, shifting about behind Marinette. "Good thing I’m so willing to share." With a push forward, she surprised Marinette with a shove of her lips against her ass hole, starting to rim her best friend without warning. Marinette shrieked in surprise, feeling the tongue start to do things to her sensitive pucker that she never could have been ready for, but her hips were by then already in motion, and insane as it was, they didn't want to stop. "Just keep going, I'm doing my part as a friend."

"We're all friends here," Nino agreed. It sounded sarcastic as hell, but Marinette found herself unable to object, bouncing faster along his cock. "Your pussy is still so tight. I didn't think you'd get this into it, but I'm happy you did." He started to suck on one of her nipples, dealing with the breasts heaving in her face, letting the pleasure get the better of him as he coaxed Marinette deeper into utter delight. Her need was infectious, and he found himself happy to give in to this mess.

"It's too good! I don't want to leave, I want more of your cock. A-and Alya, that feels so--" She couldn't even get a word out, stropping hard, gasping out in senseless heat as each passing second felt like it was hitting her more aggressively. Her body remained in wild motion, frantically chasing some shred of acceptance of these desires while falling steadily lower, lost to the delight and the thrill of letting herself go completely. No restraint, no calm. Just pleasure. A march toward ruin that left her unable to control herself any longer, refusing to be accountable for anything she was doing.

Alya's tongue slithered with delight against her friend's tight ass hole, feeling the resistance and the excitement, knowing she was able to push harder and press and advantage that only further drove Marinette mad. "Size matters, Marinette. It's fine to accept. Just like having someone to help you out matters." She hoped the point was getting across. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. You don't need Adrien. But do you know what you do need?"

With a powerful, raw pulse of orgasmic fever, Marinette screamed out, "I need you to cum inside of me!" She clung to Nino tightly, slamming herself down onto his cock in stubborn shoves of pleasure and acceptance. No restraint. No calm. Her messy climax brought with it a departure from anything reasonable or calm, and she was happy to let herself go, giving up completely and relishing in the joys of letting go. She came hard, and thankfully, so did Nino, as he held her down onto his cock and filled her with hot spurts of his seed, flooding her needy hole while Alya's licks and sucking against her backdoor continued, providing a senseless treat of two pleasures Marinette had never known before, conspiring against her.

She almost slumped back, falling off of his lap entirely. But Alya was there to catch Marinette, to sandwich her panting body between hers and Nino's. "Is it as good as you thought it would be?" she asked, fingers back in Marinette's hair, guiding her head to ease back as she surprised her by pushing a kiss against her lips. A longing, tongue-heavy kiss that shook Marinette to her core, but she didn't shy away from accepting it.

"This was about finding the courage to ask someone out," Marinette whined, feeling Nino's cock still buried inside of her. Hard. It felt nice simply resting within her body. Natural. "But it wasn't about asking out Adrien, w-was it?'

"Well, do you know who you want to ask out instead?" Nino asked, his hands teasing her breasts. "Who do you think is right for you?'

This had been a game. A game that Marinette played exactly like she was supposed to, entrapped and helpless now as she shivered between them. She should have been more upset than she was, but instead, she clumsily returned some kisses to Alya's lips, then shifted much more nervously forward to kiss Nino too. He accepted it. "Nino, Alya.... Can I be your girlfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
